


When Boomerang Meets Doughnut

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calender, Going to Hell, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Mickey Mouse - Freeform, Mitchell - Freeform, Smut, bye, calculator - Freeform, calum's boomerang, goofy malum smut, i cri, i di, i tri, idk man, its not even real smut, kidding, malum, oh well, see you there, this is really random, this should be illegal, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm ready." i purred at the red head.</p>
<p>"Here we go, boomerang!" Michael shouted, let out his battle cry, and thrusted into me until sunrise</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boomerang Meets Doughnut

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is

"hey mitchell" i purred at the guy with weird hair

"its michael-ley-ley, bro." i saw water forming in his eyes before he rubbed them with his hands and it went away "what do you want"

"you" i licked my lips to try and be hot but i just looked like some weird monster

"i want you too calculator" he grabbed the streaks of bananas in my hair and tied them in a braid

"do i look pretty?" i asked and put on one of the tutu's that luke uses when he and ash-yawn have when they do the humping on the bed

"yes" he then sighed "but i dont think i will be able to hump with you because i cannot fit inside you. usually i have to wrap my dick around my legs so it wont drag on the floor."

"its ok, big papa. we can just curl it up" i said and took off his sprayed on pants. i took off my clothes too but i kept on the pink tutu.

"i will now suck your lolipop!" he yelled and yanked my penis to his eating hole. i moaned his name and choked him with my 3 inch boomerang. i saw his face go purple and slapped him

"you will breathe!" i commanded and choked him again

"yes papa" he sputtered out

i slapped him again

"that is my thing you are the big papa!"

he sucked me for a couple more seconds before there was my body milk all over his pale face. i licked it off of him and forced our tongues together. he grabbed his own baby stick and teased my anus

i slapped him AGAIN

"i can shove one chopstick up your asshole, or i can shove two chopstick up your asshole!"

"i knew you were asian when you walked in!" he sand and i saw an angel coming out of his mouth because what a great voice

i slapped him again

"i am not asian!" i said in an asian accent

"whatever you say, boomerang"

he took his 11 foot punisher and and lined it up with my hole

"im ready." i purred at the red head.

"here we go, boomerang!" michael shouted, let out his battle cry, and thrusted into me until sunrise

"mitchell, im not coming!" i panicked

"let me try something and i will get you to give me your juice!" he flipped doggy style and i thought he was going all doggy position on me

but i was wrooooooong!

he licked my asshole! how exciting!

"shit on my face, boomerang!"

"no!" i yelled

"but your butthole tastes like bananas and i dont like bananas!"

his words turned me on so much

it made me come

he knows how to treat a boy right

"my turn!" michael-ley-ley screamed and shoved his dingy in my face

i remembered the braid he put in my hair that was sticking up and tickled his member with it

"yes, calender!"

i stopped and gave him a lap dance in my tutu

"doooont stooooop! doooing what yourreeee dooooinnnggg! becausseee youuu knooow thaaat i likkkkee iiiiiittttt!" he vibrated with every word, making my boomerang tingle

he came and i licked it all

i sighed in pleasure because it tasted heavenly

he came and sat on my face making my neck break

"no! boomerang!" he shouted a row of apologies but i didnt hear them because i was dead

he then fucked my dead body for 3 years and then ran away to the pacific ocean

the end


End file.
